warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Black Arms
Shouldn't you br working on the Dark Fists first? Supahbadmarine 03:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Probably, but i got more inspiration for the Black Arms. TardirProductions 18:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, whatever works for you. I can understand. This site is littered with my unfinished projects. Supahbadmarine 18:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, my projects are even more stub-like. TardirProductions 20:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Lately I have been trying to work more on my more neglected works. Supahbadmarine 20:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I am going to work on my Imperial Fists descendants, of course, none of them follows the Codex Astartes, as i am trying to refer to it as little as possible. When i think of it, it is only the Golden Ravens that have ever followed the Codex Astartes. TardirProductions 20:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) That is good to hear. BTW, I just created a category for the articles that i have finished so far. All 5 of them. Man, I really got to get to work. I have new ideas, but i also have so much backed up work that I don't know when i will get around to making them. Supahbadmarine 20:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) It would be good if you wrote down your ideas, and this place is made to do that, but ideas you might not use should be on your profile. I do that, though, i always use my ideas for something. TardirProductions 20:50, February 2, 2011 (UTC) These are hardly unused ideas. They are simply on a waiting list. For instance, Each of the captains mentioned on the Onyx Knights Chapter will eventually recieve articles. The planets of the Malitox Sector will get articles, as well as the more important factions and characters in the sector. There is going to be an abundance of articles associated with the Derkallen. The list goes on and on. Supahbadmarine 20:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Something that is a blockade of my creativity is my parents. Another example is homework(And if i am lucky, Norway will be rid of that in a few years =D), wich takes way much time and is destroying my thinking ability(It is that bad, and the worse part is that i already know all of it, and it hurts in my hands after writing down everything). But i still get ideas, but mostly because of my Stay-Inside-On-The-Computer attitude. TardirProductions 21:01, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sounds rough. Still, I have faith that you will rise and overcome. Supahbadmarine 21:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Lol, i have a tendency to be random. Well, i have this new chapter idea, but i think someone else did something very similar(Just with Halo references, not reality references) TardirProductions 21:09, February 2, 2011 (UTC) What was the idea behind the Chapter? Don't worry, I won't steal it. I like Space marine Chapters as much as the next guy, but I prefer to focus my energies on less orthodox projects. Supahbadmarine 21:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, there is a group of 300 Elite Space Marines that specialize Close Combat and would rather die than face defeat. You see where i got the inspiration from? TardirProductions 21:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Not really. Supahbadmarine 21:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) It was the movie 300. But if you meant the idea behind the Black Arms, then it is a group of Hunters, wich specialize in fast, devastating and incredibly bloody attacks. TardirProductions 21:22, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh! I see. I am surprised that I missed that. Both are pretty good. Supahbadmarine 21:26, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. TardirProductions 21:29, February 2, 2011 (UTC) You know, with your imagination, I am surprised that you haven't explored possibilities outside of Chapters and Xenos. Excluding your god of coarse. Supahbadmarine 21:31, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, i have only recently gotten into the storyline, and i am more concerned about saving it from my parents, wich obviously wants it in a bag and sent to Afghanistan to be shot by terrorists. TardirProductions 21:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC) They disapprove of this hobby that much? Supahbadmarine 22:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, they disapprove of ALL my hobbies that much. They barely let me do it(They want me to sit doing homework and school work all day) TardirProductions 22:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can tell them that if you get good enough at this, you may be able to write novels or something and make big bucks. Supahbadmarine 22:17, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I have. TardirProductions 22:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Ouch. Well, good luck with that. Supahbadmarine 22:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Really? I happy to hear that. I liked the Star Empire. Supahbadmarine 22:29, February 2, 2011 (UTC) What's the Star Empire? TardirProductions 22:30, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Her is the Link. Supahbadmarine 22:31, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, i have a little to big headache to read it all, but it seems like it is something i might not be interested in. TardirProductions 22:46, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Each man's tastes are his own. Supahbadmarine 22:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. TardirProductions 22:52, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Where did those 1000 marines come from, thin air? no company or chapter would be gifted 1000 marines, all new chapters are forced to recruit of their own accord and only after being commissioned by the High Lords of Terra... Chapters are not allowed to grow to a substantial enough size to split into seperate chapters --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I will see to that it is something else that made the Chapter a Chapter. Maybe tomorrow, cause i will have to figure out how else. I don't want it to just be as most other chapters. Regards, TardirProductions 12:00, April 21, 2011 (UTC) If they were on a crusade or something and were recruiting to keep up with losses, but then over-recruited, it would be plausible to split into another chapter. Totalimmortal 04:35, April 23, 2011 (UTC) That is for the canon-masters to decide. But it might had been cool. Regards, TardirProductions 05:17, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Indeed what Immortal said was right, with a plausible reason they can get away with it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:35, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Then i will use that. I will try to add some of it, but it is 7 in the morning and i haven't slept at all. Regards, TardirProductions 05:38, April 23, 2011 (UTC)